The Rise of Tobi!
by cloudfett
Summary: Wondering about Tobi's past if he was Obito? Wondering on what would happen if you have alot of cross over's and you stick Tobi in them? This fan fic tell's what happend's. Really low end T rating. Only because of some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Tobi!

Discalimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction. However, if your reading this and you do, please leave a review or give me a message. Please. Really.... I'll be quiet now.

Chapter 1: How many time's has Orochimaru tried to take over a Uchiha body?

If you were to ask the team Minato squad on how Obito would probably die, you would get four different answer's. Minato said he would die a true ninja. Rin would say he would die saving someone's life. Kakashi would say he would be brutally killed by a enemy that he should have never fought in the first place. Obito himself would say that he would die with a purpose. As of right now, all of them were right. On team Minato's latest mission, Obito had truly become a ninja by finally activating the Sharingan, then pushed Kakashi out of the way from a boulder which would have crushed him, which ended up hitting Obito, was outclassed by a ninja who blew up the cave starting the boulder's to fall, and he died with purpose and saved someone's life because he had came to the cave to save Rin, the lone female on the team who he loved, but she loved Kakashi, and he managed to save Rin. Now, after he had been hit by the boulder, it had crushed the left half of his body so seeing that he wasn't going to live, considering the cave was still collapsing and the bolder was still on him, he gave his left eye to Kakashi because Kakashi had lost his left eye on the mission. Rin and Kakashi then left the cave leaving Obito Uchiha behind and concluding our summery. Now to really start this fan fiction.

"Well.... who would have thought I would die like this?" Obito thought to himself. He felt the cave collapse, sealing off the exit completely except for a small hole, big enough to let air in and a tiny bit of light, but almost impossible to see unless you were looking for it. He could barley see it with the huge bolder on him, and he needed his Sharingan to see it. He let out a sigh. So much for a miracle rescue he thought to himself. He guessed it would be fifth teen minute's before he fainted from blood loss, then five's minute's before he died from it. He started counting the seconds down. As he thought about it he started thinking about his friend's. Their was Rin. He regretted not telling her the truth about his feeling's for her, their was Kushina Uzimaki, who was the closet thing to a mother he had since his parent's were dead and because she taught him nearly all of his pranks and joke's. Even his personality he got a little bit from her. Their was Minato, who had taught him at the academy and had helped him with whatever problem he had. Then their was Kakashi, which he could say was the closet thing he had to a best friend, then there was his cousins Itachi and Sauske, who were really the only Uchiha's he hanged out with. He let out another sigh. One minute left before fainting.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind and saw a lot more light. The cave had opened! He felt hope. He would live to see his friends if these people weren't! He forgot the count and waited. He felt tired and knew he was going to faint. But he had to at least see his rescuers. He felt the boulder roll off of him and when he saw his rescuers, he piratically threw up. It was none other then Konoha's top S class missing ninja, Orochimaru. He then fainted, wondering what horrible fate he had in store for him now.

Kabuto quickly knelled over Obito and plopped a bean in his mouth. Then instantly, Obito's wound's regenerated, bone's healed, even his scar's healed. He was completely unscratched.. But Kabuto had a frown. He said "That's odd. The Uchiha's left eye didn't regenerate." Orochimaru looked over and said "Hmmm... interesting. That must mean that someone else got the eye. But it doesn't matter. Just grab the Uchiha, and let's bring him back to the ship. I believe that our client's want to use him before we take over him.... MWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Kabuto picked up Obito and started carrying him over his back while saying "Nice evil laugh sir." Orochimaru said "Yea... but it's not snake like. Maybe I should do a hiss or something." With that, the two people left the cave and started walking towered a village which Orochimaru ruled.

**Author's notes: Okay. Multiple thing's I want to talk about. First is that in case you don't know already, this fan fic is a huge crossover of your favorite game's, movies, comics, books, anime's, TV shows, manga's and all that stuff. If this good reviews and enough reader's, this will become a series with the main character being different in each one. Oh and the main character in this fan fic is Obito/Tobi. Yes I know that Tobi is Madara but I will now explain why I think it could possibly be Tobi Obito. So Orochimaru gets Obito and Kabuto heals him. Orochimaru then tries to take over Obito, but he fails and Obito gets away. Obito gets to Konoha, only to find the fourth hokage, his wife, and Rin dead and much of Konoha in ruins. He then meets with the third hokage while in a transformation Jutsu because he wanted to surprise everyone about coming back from the dead. The third tells him what happened, making Obito want revenge against the tailed demon's. So he creates the Akatsuki to kill off the world's most dangerous S class criminal's and to kill off the tailed beast's permanently. Will continue explanation in the next author's notes and the plot line of this story will not follow the plot line I just said. AND LEAVE A REVIEW! Oh and the next chapter's will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of Tobi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fic. And you probably don't either. But if you do please send me a message or leave a review. Thank you... I'll be quiet now.**

Chapter 2: Remember to blow the place up when leaving.

"Mr. Uchiha... wake up... wake up..... WAKE UP!" Those word's floated into Obito's mind, which was then followed by a slap to the face. Obito woke up with a gasp and looked where he was. He was strapped to a table, in what he could best describe, was a lab. In front of him, was Orochimaru's aide, Kabuto. Kabuto said "Good morning sleepy head." Obito spat at his face and said "What the heck do you want." Kabuto backed away a tiny bit, out of spitting distance and said "Aw, that's no way to treat someone who saved your life." Obito rolled his eye and said "Yeah right. Your the aide to Orochimaru, Konoha's top s-class missing ninja. Why the heck should I believe anything you say?" Kabuto gave a grin. He said "Smart boy, but the fact is that you don't have to. With in minute's our, client, will be here, and it won't matter what you think." Kabuto punched Obito in the gut and smirked, then walked away.

Obito sighed a bit. He was thinking of the possibilities of what could happen to him. He was sure that he wasn't going to die, because they would have killed him already. That meant that they were going to use him, but he wondered how. He then somewhat got his answer. In came Kabuto and Orochimaru, but also four other people. One was a elderly man who walked with a cane, another was a tall man, dressed in black amour he had never seen before. The other two figure's where people in white amour, which he had also never seen before. He watched the group walk towards him and stopped in front of him. Orochimaru said "Mr. Uchiha, meet the most powerful man in the universe, Emperor Palpatine." Obito said "Never heard of them. What village is he from?" Palpatine said "None. I'm from a galaxy a far, far away." Obito busted up laughing while saying "What are you, high or drunk? Or is it both." Suddenly, the black figured man rose his hand and Obito felt like he was being choked. Then he let go and Obito went back to normal. He said "What kind of Jutsu is that?" Orochimaru said "Let me explain. You see, these people really do come from another planet, and they have far more advanced technology then anyone on this planet. Now, what happened is that one of their ships engine's broke, and they traveled through space until they crashed on this planet. We found them, and helped them contact their emperor, and now they have an... alliance with us."

Obito blinked and thought about it for a moment. He then said " Okay. But what is in it for you, and how can they use Jutsu's?" Orochimaru continued "Simple. I hand over you, and you join his side and become his and Darth Vader's apprentice." Obito interrupted saying "Darth Vader? So you guys are also the bad guys?" Suddenly, he saw lightning shoot out of the old man's hand's. It hit Obito and he let out a cry, stopping when the old man stopped a second later. Orochimaru smirked and said "Any way to continue, after they have you, they will take over this planet, and place me as it's leader. Then, they will supply me with clone bodies, so I can transfer into them, and live forever." Obito frowned. He said "Uh, huh. And what makes them so special that the yellow flash won't be able to kill him?" Kabuto said "Well for starter's, they don't have any charka. At all." Obito quickly said "Okay I'm going with your drunk. I can sen-... son of a..." He didn't sense their charka at all. Which was impossible, because you needed charka to live. He activated his Sharingan, and that even made him more confused. They had a life force, but it wasn't like anything he had seen before.

Orochimaru grinned and said "Apparently, not everyone has charka. These people have something which they call, the force. It allows them to do many special techniques, which rival if not stronger then most Jutsu's. That choke and lightning was all them using the force." Obito's eye twitched. This was a bit unbelievable. He had to tell Konoha before it was to late. Or, stop them here and now. But he wasn't sure yet how to do that.

Orochimaru said "Anyway you are free to take him when ever you want. I have some other matter's that I must attend to." Orochimaru and Kabuto started walking away, and were out of view with in a minute. Emperor Palpatine smirked and said "People are so easy to use... I will be at the ship, come Lord Vader, just have these storm trooper's take him to the ship." Vader said "Yes, my master." Vader and Palpatine started walking away while the storm trooper's saluted them. As soon as they were away one storm troopers said "Lord Vader, bah. He's just a man in a suit with a light saber." The other said "Yea... why out of all of Palpatine's apprentice's, he can't have a female one." The storm trooper's were starting to cuff Obito up while letting him out of the table while saying "Their's Mara Jade." "I forgot about her. She is too obsessive over her job though." "You can use that as a advantage though." "How's so?" "Tell her you want to talk about the latest storm trooper training or something." "That could work I suppose."

Obito was now standing on the floor with hand cuff's on. He had just enough room to make hand sign's, although it would hurt. A lot. He continued to listen to the trooper's talk about Mara jade, and right before he got to the door he got an idea. He said "So... what does this Mara Jade look like?" One storm trooper said "Oh she had red hair, green eyes, a bit taller then you. Why?" Obito said "Just curious. And I'm bored." Both storm trooper's shrugged and turned away. Obito quickly did hand signs for a Jutsu then said "Hey guys, check out the new and completely original, Sexy technique!" There was a poof of smoke then when both storm trooper's looked back, they fainted. Obito had made himself look like Mara Jade, and... well... you've probably read the manga so you know what sexy technique does.

Obito transformed back into himself and said to himself "It works... wonder if anyone else will come up with it. Now to get some weapons." He quickly looked around the room and found nothing except the weapons the Strom trooper's had. He picked one up and pulled the trigger. HE watched as something shot out of it and completely blew apart the door. He said "SWEET! This is probably the greatest weapon ever... what's this?" He picked up a ball and pressed the button on top of it. After waiting a second he saw nothing happened, so he threw it behind him. He was about to leave when he heard an explosive. He looked behind him and his mouth dropped. The ball had blown up and destroyed most of the room. He then took the rest of the ball's, and was about to leave, again, when he felt a draft. He almost forgot to get some cloth's, since for some reason Orochimaru took all of his cloth's except for his boxer's. He guessed he was searching for hidden weapons or something. So he put on the storm trooper amour but not the helmet since he didn't know how to work it, and although the amour could fit him, the helmet just was to big. So he finally exited the room, and was in the hall's.

Obito looked around. The hall's went on forever it seemed. So he took out one of the ball's he found earlier, which was called a grenade, and he set in next to a wall. He touched the top button and ran away and hid behind a wall nearby. He waited then heard an explosion. He looked from the corner of the wall and saw that it worked. He went over to the hole and when he walked through it, he was outside. He quickly looked around the area and saw a couple of storm trooper's, and a big, white vehicle. He walked over to the storm trooper's while listening, hearing them say "Yea... these Lambda-class T-4a shuttle's work like a charm. Really easy to fly." The other trooper said "Lambda-class T-4a shuttle? Quiet a long name isn't it?" "Is any ship name short?" "True..." Obito got two the two and said "Excuse me.... where can I find the emperor? A ninja stole my helmet, so I need to ask him what I should do." One trooper said " The emperor already left. But their's a comm system on the ship." Obito nodded and said "Okay... thanks. Oh and by the way..." One storm trooper said "Yea?" Seth shot the two and said "Yea... hmm, already ran out of witty comment's about you guys. I'm sure I'll make some more up later." Obito took their grenade's and walked onto the ship. He got to the control panel and took a seat.

Obito said "Okay... now to work this." He pressed a button and the ship's radio started playing. He pressed another, and it made the cup holder's come out. He frowned and said "Common!" He pressed another button and the ship lifted into the air. He grinned and took the control stick in the ship and said "And now... just like any video game, we pull the trigger and!" Obito aimed towered the ground and shot a torpedo. The place instantly went up in flames. Obito grinned and said "Okay... now.... to end the ninja war!" Obito pushed a button and the ship started going forward, to a new target.

**Author notes: And that's the end of chapter two and the first crossover. Now to continue the Tobi Obito explanation from last time. So somehow, he finds out out about Madara and Pain discussing to capture the tailed beasts. So what Obito does is that he secretly assassinates Madara, then does a transformation Jutsu to look like Madara all the time. And that ends my explanation. Just a interesting thing I wanted to say. I'll really talk about the fan fic in the next author notes. See ya and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rise of Tobi!

I do not own anything in this fan fic. And instead of saying the usual thing, we're just going to skip to the chapter.

Chapter 3: I, AM, IRON MAN!

Obito looked out from the window on the ship. He was a bit above the tree's and was headed towards the village hidden in the rocks. Or, at least he thought that was called. Everyone simply referred to them as the enemy, so you have a tendency to forget names a little bit. Aw well. Obito clicked a button which turned the auto pilot on. He had found a Manuel to the ship a few minute's earlier, so he knew how to fly it about as well as anyone else flying a ship could. Or, at least until he had to fight someone. Anyway, Obito got out of the chair and headed to the locker's on the ship. He opened them up and gave a tiny grin. There were grenade's, a new rifle, and a helmet and a storm trooper suit that could fit him perfectly. He quickly changed into those, put the grenade's in a leg pouch on the suit and strapped the rifle to his back. He then went back to the control's and started flying again.

He flew for another minute or so then sat the ship down in a forest patch about half a mile away from the enemy village. He then stepped outside and held a grin. Once he was done here, he would go back to Konoha, and after the award ceremony that they would definitely give him, he would surprise everyone. But back to the plan at hand... which was to walk in and make the Kage there surrender, and if the Kage doesn't agree, kill him and take over the village. Obito quickly walked thinking about whether or not the armor would hold up. He was about to find out though.

Obito walked up to the huge gate and starred in wonder. The gate, was taller then his entire team, plus ten other people on top of each other. He quickly shook his head and took out a grenade. He set it at the gate and pressed the button on top. He then hid at the wall side nearby and took out his rifle. He heard a bang and quickly rushed into the smoke. He waited a few seconds for it to clear, and when it did, his eye twitched. Surrounding him with Katanas, were about ten Jonin. He then heard one of them say "Speak, ninja. Who are you, which village are you from, and why are you here?" Obito thought about his answer and said " My name you do no-" He saw the man take a explosive tag out with Obito saying "My name is... Tobi. I'm from Konoha, and I'm here to offer the Kage a chance to end this war."

The man starred at him then busted up laughing. The other Jonin's started to laugh to. Then he said "Well then. On behalf of the Kage here, this is our village's answer." The man rushed forward and swiped at Obito's neck. Obito waited for the strike to cut through, but watched with awe as the sword broke. Obito grinned and said "Now it's my turn." Obito punched the man in the face and saw as it sent him flying through the street's. He then took out his rifle and gunned down the other nine Jonin's. He grinned and was about to take another step when he heard a weird sound go throughout the village. He then cursed as the sound was followed by "INTURDER AT FRONT GATE. MAXIMUM THREAT! ALL NINJA"S EITHER ATTACK NINJA, OR PROTECT KAGE!" He quickly started running for the Kage's office, because he might have been able to take down ten, but hundred's might be a problem.

Meanwhile, a lone ninja was running through the forest, heading to find the hokage. He and the rest of his team were sent to spy on the enemy village, and had saw the whole thing happened with the white armor ninja. He quickly find the hokage, and a whole lot of other people dressed in black. He saw the gravestone's and guessed they were doing a funeral of the people who died in the recent attack on Konoha. He quickly jumped on to the stand and said "Lord hokage, I have urgent news." The man said back "What could be so important to interrupt the funeral of hokage M-" "A lone ninja is attacking the enemy village. He is using advanced weaponry and armor. It's not even close to anything we have seen before. He says he's from Konoha."

The hokage froze. In the past two week's since the nine tailed fox's attack on Konoha, he had expected someone to destroy their village while it was weak. But now... the war could end with their side winning. He quickly gave out order's, saying the funeral for the fourth hokage and other's they would resume later. And with that, the final battle had begun!

Obito was holding the trigger on his gun and reloaded as fast as he could whenever he ran out of ammo. Their just was massive amount of ninjas coming from every where. Although none of their attacks could even scratch his armor so far, he didn't want to take a chance. He continued attacking, slowly and slowly getting closer every second.

Then he felt a large shock wave come from behind, and saw all the ninjas started to run away. He gulped, and slowly turned around, then almost started to cry. In front of him, was a giant, ape looking, summon, with the Kage on top. He heard the man say "Ninja! Your life ends now. Any last words?" Obito put his gun on his back and said "One. MOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!" Obito took off running as fast as his charka enhanced and armor enhanced leg's could take him. Which was barely enough to not get stepped on by the giant monkey and Kage, with the Kage tauting him by saying "Come back you little crazy ninja. Be a man and take this monkey out like you took out all those Jonin's!" Obito threw a grenade behind him and kept running. Then he felt something burning. He looked behind him and saw the Monkey was shooting fire ball's out of his mouth, almost hitting Obito and burning up the grenade. He cursed and kept running.

"Unidentifiable amount of people up ahead." Obito frowned and squinted with his eye. The visor zoomed in and Obito saw that a huge group of Konoha ninjas heading towards them. Obito yelled at the top of his voice "TURN BACK NOW!"

The hokage heard that voice and motioned for the men to stop. He waited a few seconds then saw the white armored man... and the huge monkey with the enemy Kage following him. He cursed then told everyone to prepare a explosive tag, which everyone did. Then he told them to wait till the right moment.

Obito saw them all take out a explosive tag and his jaw dropped. He could survive Katanas, and charka punches with out a scratch, but he wasn't sure if he could live from who knows how many explosive tag's. He immediately yelled "WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY? DON-" Obito heard the hokage yell fire, and Obito dove. Then he was hammered by explosion's and everything went dark after that.

**Author's notes: Third chapter done. Short like first, could have more detail, I know, etc.**

**Anyway, do any of you have crossover's that you want? Because the crossover's officially start in the chapter after the next one. So if you want one, leave a review, comment or something like that.**


End file.
